powerlistingfandomcom-20200223-history
Enhanced Spearmanship
The ability to be highly proficient in the way of the spear. Variation of Enhanced Polearm Proficiency. Also Called * Enhanced Lancemanship * Spear Proficiency * Sojutsu (Art of the Spear) * Qiang (枪'': Spear'') Capabilities Users are able to demonstrate a natural aptitude for the ways of the spear, including variations such as Tridents, Lances, and Javelins or spear-shaped weapons such as fictional spears. They are able to wield a spear with incredible proficiency in speed, power, and skill, allowing them to perform feats such as stopping and deflecting bullets, decimating large objects or areas, cutting through a solid material such as steel, and even hold back their strength to deal damage to their foes without killing them. The user is able to operate with little or no effort, deliver skillful strikes to weak points with great precision and cut only and exactly what they want. This ability also allows them to become naturally skilled with multiple spears regardless of shape or size to suit their needs in combat. Their remarkably fast weapon control may allow them to bypass obstacles in order to cut their intended target. Applications * Counter an enemy's attacks and use their own strength against them. * Cutting with a spear. * Cutting Wave * Deflection * Defense Break * Dual Wielding and/or Multi-Weapon Wielding * Impale with a spear. * Multi-Hit Strike with a spear. * Pressure Strike * Slash Effect/Projection * Severing with a spear. Associations *Adoptive Muscle Memory *Demonic Weaponry *Divine Weaponry *Empathic Weaponry *Enhanced Combat *Enhanced Polearm Proficiency *Enhanced Staff Proficiency *Intuitive Aptitude *Magic Weaponry *Sentient Weaponry *Soul-Bound Weapon *Weapon Creation *Weapon Manipulation *Weapon Physiology *Weapon Proficiency Touch *If the user possesses energy capabilities, they may be able to perform: **Energy Blast via swings **Energy Infusion **Ergokinetic Blade Construction **Spear-shaped Energy Beam Emission **Spatial Slicing **Temporal Slicing Limitations * Striking through solid objects (Bricks, Metals, Lava, etc.) would destroy most conventional weaponry (non-enchanted steel weapons, etc.) * A user may be heavily reliant on spear-based combat and can be vulnerable if their spears are destroyed or taken away. * May be limited to close range combat, which can have difficulty against opponents that can fight at a distance. Known Users Gallery Esdeath swordmanship.jpg|Tatsumi (Akame Ga Kill) wields Incursio Auxillary Spear Neutonte with extraordinary power and skill, enough to match Esdeath's swordsmanship... Incursio Tatsumi.jpg|...after After further evolution alongside Neutonte, Tatsumi became powerful enough to destroy the Shikoutaizer in one strike. Nejibana.gif|With a dance-like spear technique, Kaien Shiba (Bleach) used his Nejibana to crush his opponents with spear thrusts and rising waves. File:Nelliel_Tu_Odelschwanck_Lanzador_Verde.gif|Nelliel Tu Odelschwanck (Bleach) throwing Lanzador Verde. Haguro Tonbo anime.jpg|Lisa Yadōmaru's (Bleach) wielding her Zanpakutō, Haguro Tonbo. Magic Spear, Ten Commandments.png|Erza Knightwalker (Fairy Tail) has immense mastery in wielding her magic spear. Azazel armor.jpg|Azazel (Highschool DxD) has great skills in using spears such as the DownFall Dragon Spear. Williams adams sojutsu.jpeg|William Adams (Nioh) is an exceptional master of Sojutsu. Ou Hon's Destructive Power Form Kingdom.png|Having trained with the weapon since he was a child, Ou Hon of the Gyoku Hou Unit (Kingdom) is an exceptionally skilled master practitioner in the art of Qiang/Spear... Ou Hon's thrust.PNG|...killing multiple opponents with precise hits to their vitals... Ou Hon's Multi Strike Thrusts Kingdom.png|...delivering high speed, almost blinding thrusts... Enhanced Polearm Proficiency by Earl Shi.PNG|Widely considered the best in China, Earl Shi of the Wei Fire Dragons' (Kingdom)... One-Man Army by Earl Shi.PNG|...fighting style and technique focused on completely overwhelming his opponents with sheer Destructive Power . Shou Sa's Spear Kingdom.png|While not on par with Ou Hon, Shou Sa (Kingdom) was a highly skilled spearmen, being one of the best in the Hi Shin Unit,... Shou Sa's Spear 1 Kingdom.png|...using his spear's quirky bending for quick attacks. Odin.png|Odin (Norse Mythology) is a warrior god who wields the mighty spear Gungnir. Vinsmoke Judge Anime Infobox.png|Extremely proficient, Vinsmoke Judge (One Piece) is a powerful wielder of his battle spear, having beheaded five grown men with one swing. Katakuri's Mogura or Mole (One Piece).gif|Since childhood, Charlotte Katakuri (One Piece) has been a powerful and extremely skilled spearman... Katakuri Mochi attacks.gif|...using his oversize trident, Mole/Mogura in tandem with his Devil Fruit powers. Stinger's Drill One Punch Man.gif|An expert spearman, Stinger (One-Punch Man) is very adept with a spear, killing multiple disaster Tiger level of Seafolk with his Quadruple Thrust. Enchanced Polearm Proficiency by Jei.JPG|A skilled wielder of Sōjutsu/Art of the Spear, Jei, The Demon Spearman (Usagi Yojimbo) is a vicious killer. LNVol10-Aine-wounded-by-Odin.png|Odin (Masou Gakuen HxH) wounding Aine with her spear. Ushio's Beast Spear.gif|Ushio Aotsuki (Ushio and Tora) Diarmund, Lancer's Spear.gif|Diarmuid Ua Duibhne/Lancer (Fate/stay night) Cu ChulainnLancer's Spear.gif|Cu Chulainn/Lancer (Fate/stay night) Primal Spear.jpg|Spear (Genndy Tartakovsky's Primal) Yongbi, the Black Demon.jpg|Trained in the Lu Family's Spear Style, a renowned style of spearmanship known only by a few, Yongbi (Yongbi the Invincible) wielded a spear with such proficiency... Yongbi's Spear (Yongbi the Invincible).jpg|...that he is able to cleave through scores of men with every swing... Category:Powers Category:Supernatural Powers Category:Enhancements Category:Peak Powers Category:Fighting Power Category:Weapon Powers Category:Attribute Enhancement Category:Real Powers Category:Intuition Category:Common Powers Category:Page Needs Work Category:Galleries